


The Place

by sam_murdock



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_murdock/pseuds/sam_murdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happens somewhere during season 5 while they're in Alexandria</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Place

**Author's Note:**

> happens somewhere during season 5 while they're in Alexandria

This was a beautiful morning in Alexandria. Rick and Daryl were still in bed, facing each other, holding hands, smiling.

"Hey Rick"  
"Mh?"  
"Do ya think we'll stay here long? That it'll be different from the farm or the prison? Do you think that this is **the** place?"  
"Mmh... I do actually" _He smiles_ "I do think this could be **the** place.. Why are you asking me that?"  
"Do ya think we'll be safe forever?"  
"I... I think so. Daryl, why are you asking me all this?"  
_He smiles_ "Close your eyes Grimes."  
_He laughs_ "Okay... Dixon."

Rick closed his eyes. He heard Daryl opening the drawer of his night stand and looking for something in it. He frowned but didn't open his eyes... _What the hell is he looking for?_ He laughed a bit and waited patiently. After a few more seconds, he heard Daryl close the drawer.

"Ya can open yar eyes now."

Rick obeyed and couldn't believe it. Daryl had a rose in one hand and a ring in the other.

"Rick Grimes... Will ya marry me?"

Rick still couldn't believe it. He looked at Daryl and smiled, a bright smile. He took the flower and caressed the redneck's cheek.

"Of course I do."

Daryl smiled and put the ring around Rick's finger. The man looked at it and smiled.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"  
"It was my grand-father's. He had given it to me and told me that I should give it to the person I loved the most in the world. I'm sure he meant my future son but **YOU** are the person I love the most in this world. I love ya Rick, and I want to be with ya forever."

Rick felt tears coming in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Daryl had actually asked him to marry him. He was so happy..

"I love you too Daryl, with all my heart.. Forever."

Daryl smiled and approached Rick to kiss him. Rick kissed him back, gently caressing his hair. After a moment he broke the kiss.

"Looks like we have to tell everyone that I'm Rick Dixon now."


End file.
